Welcome back Zoey
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Set after Goodbye Zoey, now that Zoey knows that Chase loves her, what will Zoey do? Three shot, Rated T for last chapter
1. Zoey is coming back

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: This is my first Zoey 101 FanFic, I hope you like it.

It's been two days since Zoey heard Chase tell Logan and Michael that he was in love with her. Zoey has been struggling to decide if she should return to PCA. Meanwhile back at PCA, Quinn and Lola keep trying to get rid of Stacy. Chase stayed in his room, and missed class, Michael collected Chase's work for him, while Logan was still trying to hit on almost every girl that he walked passed in the hall.

"Mom, I need to talk to you and Dad," said Zoey, over the phone.

"Ok, we'll come to the school after you finish your classes today," said Mrs. Brooks.

"That's what I want to talk to you guys about," said Zoey.

"What is it," asked Mrs. Brooks?

"Please just come over now," said Zoey.

"Ok, Honey, we'll be there soon," said Mrs. Brooks.

"Thanks," said Zoey, as she hung up.

About a hour later, Zoey's parents arrive at the school.

"So, what was so important that it couldn't wait," asked Mr. Brooks?

"Well, I have decided that I want to go back to PCA," said Zoey.

"I know that it is probably hard for you, not knowing anyone can be hard, but just give it some time," said Mr. Brooks.

"Dad, it's not that," said Zoey, "It's Chase."

"A boy," said Mr. Brooks, "That's why you want to give all this up?"

"Dad, Chase is in love with me, and I think that, well, maybe I'm in love with him, too," said Zoey.

"Sweetheart, I want to tell you that, we are glad that you came with us, but we are also proud of you for following your heart," said Mrs. Brooks.

"I got your ticket as a open ended round trip ticket, because I could tell that choosing to come was hard, and we figured that one day you would want to go back, but I didn't think it would be so soon," said Mr. Brooks, as he pulled out a ticket from his jacket pocket, "We'll have you on the next flight, once you're packed."

Zoey runs back to her room and starts packing all of her things, while her parents went to the office to have her paper work sent back to PCA, and by noon England time, Zoey was on a plane back to California. Now, Zoey just had to decide if she was going to tell anyone she was coming back.

A/N: How will everyone react to Zoey's Return? Will Chase and Zoey finally be together? This will be a three shot, but if the reviews are good I might write another, so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Calling Zoey and driving Stacy crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: This is my first Zoey 101 FanFic, I hope you like it.

At PCA, Lola and Quinn went to talk to Coco about Stacy making herself their roommate.

"Well the way I see it, if you want to get Stacy off of your room, then you need to get Zoey to move back in," said Coco.

"But Zoey is in London," said Quinn.

"Well, you got always drive her crazy to the point that she wants to move out," said Coco.

"She has us at that point," said Lola.

"Well, you could move into the lobby, but you won't get much sleep," said Coco.

"I think we need to try to talk Zoey into coming back," said Quinn.

"You go ahead, I'm going to work on driving her crazy," said Lola.

"How are you going to do that," asked Quinn?

Lola reached into her pierce and pulled out a short white wig and put it on.

"Say hello to a friend of mine, Luna," said Lola.

"How will that help," asked Quinn?

"Ask Zoey when you talk to her," said Lola, "I pulled in on her and Nicole when I first moved in."

"I remember that," said Quinn, "You really freaked them out."

"Right," said Lola, "And now it's Stacy's turn to freak out."

Lola headed back to their room as Quinn went to the court yard to try to call Zoey, but every time she dialed Zoey's number she got a message saying that it has been disconnected. Quinn then decided to try Zoey's old number.

"Hello," said Zoey, as she answered the phone.

"Zoey, it's Quinn," said Quinn.

"What's up, Quinn," asked Zoey?

"Well since you have been gone Stacy forced her way into the room, and Chase has been missing all of his classes," said Quinn.

"Really, well at lest you don't have to stare at a empty bed," said Zoey.

"Zoey," yelled Quinn, "She got mad at Lola for using a Q-tip."

"She got mad," said Zoey.

"Yeah, that and she wakes up in the middle of the night and sings some tea song, and she is really bad at it," said Quinn, "And Coco says the only way to get rid of her is for you to move back in."

"But I'm in London," said Zoey, she decided that she wasn't going to tell that she was coming back.

"I know Zoey, that's why Lola is going to try something else," said Quinn.

"What," asked Zoey?

"Remember when you first met Lola," asked Quinn?

"She is really doing that again," asked Zoey?

"Yeah," said Quinn.

"Stacy is going to freak out," said Zoey.

"I do believe that is the plan," said Quinn.

"Ok, well let me know how that works out, but tell Chase to expect a call from me around ten in the morning your time," said Zoey.

"What for," asked Quinn?

"Because, I would like to talk to him, and you said Chase wasn't going to class, so he would be by himself," said Zoey.

"Alright, I'll call him in a few," said Quinn.

"Thanks," said Zoey, as she hung up.

Quinn called Chase to tell him about Zoey calling in the morning. Meanwhile Zoey decided to get some sleep because she know she wouldn't once she's back a PCA.

A/N: How will Chase react to Zoey returning? How will everyone react to Zoey's return? Everyone Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Welcome Back Zoey

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: This is my first Zoey 101 FanFic, I hope you like it.

At the airport, Zoey grabs her bags, then heads outside to flag down a cab.

"Where to Miss," asked the Driver?

"Pacific Coast Academy, please," said Zoey.

"Right," said the driver.

At PCA Chase was just walking up, one hour before his call from Zoey, he went down the hall to get washed up, thinking that he would talk to her over the webcam. Michael, Logan, and Quinn were in Science, as Lola spent the day following Stacy, driving her crazy with the whole weird girl routing. Once at the school, Zoey stopped by the dorm room, Stacy had left the door unlocked because Lola and Quinn refused to give her a key. She wanted to put her stuff in a safe spot, then she made her way to Chase's room, where he was sitting on the couch waiting for Zoey's call. Once she was right down the hall, she pulled out her cell phone and called Chase.

"Zoey," asked Chase as he answered his phone.

"Yes, Chase, it's me," said Zoey.

"I thought that you were going to use the webcam to call," said Chase.

"Yeah, but, then I realized that I couldn't do what I want to, if I used the webcam," said Zoey.

"You can do more on the webcam, then if we are on the phone," said Chase.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could talk without the phone between us," said Zoey.

"Well the webcam would do that," said Chase.

"Yeah, I was hoping for use to talk some other way," said Zoey.

"What are you talking about," asked Chase, as Zoey hung up on him.

Chase dialed Zoey's number, and as it started to call he hear Zoey's ring tone outside his door. Chase goes to the door and opens it to see Zoey standing there in the hallway, and he almost faints.

"What are you doing here," asked Chase?

"Well, I wanted to talk to you in person," said Zoey, "Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's just that, well you moved to London, and well I didn't think that we would ever...," chase stumbled to say.

Zoey put a hand on his shoulder and kissed him.

"Did you just kiss me," asked Chase?

"Well, I figured that it would be alright, after all, I have been gone for over a week," said Zoey.

"Why a kiss," asked Chase?

"Because I love you," said Zoey.

"You what," asked Chase?

"I love you," said Zoey.

"I have to be dreaming," said Chase.

"Nope, I'm really here," said Zoey, "I came back to see if we had a chance to be together."

"Zoey, I love you too," said Chase.

"So, I take it that I was right to think that we could date," asked Zoey?

"Anything you want Zoey," said Chase, "So, who all knows you're back?"

"Just you," said Zoey.

"Well we have a few hours before everyone gets out of classes so, what should we do," asked Chase?

"Well we could kiss some more," said Zoey, as she kissed Chase again.

After classes were over for the day, Michael and Logan made their room, when they opened the door they couldn't believe what they saw, a trail of clothing leading to Chase's bed where Chase and Zoey were cuddled up together asleep.

"Oh, my," yelled Logan, waking up them up.

"Zoey," asked Michael?

"Hi," said Zoey, shyly.

"Did you two really," asked Logan?

"Can you give us a few, please," asked Chase?

"Sure," said Michael, as he pulls Logan away from the door.

While Chase and Zoey got dressed, Lola and Quinn came down the hall.

"What are you girl's doing here," asked Michael?

"We wanted to see how Chase was doing, since Zoey was supposed to call earlier," said Quinn.

"And to tell you guys that I freaked Stacy out so much that she moved out, but now someone has already started to move in," said Lola.

"We haven't even meet this new girl yet," said Quinn.

"I think we have," said Michael.

"Who," asked Lola?

"She's in there with Chase," said Logan.

"With Chase," asked Lola?

Chase opens the door to let them know it was alright to come back in. Quinn and Lola entered first, they wanted to see who Michael and Logan thought was their new roommate, they couldn't believe it when they saw Zoey sitting on Chase's bed.

"Hi, guys," said Zoey.

"Zoey," yelled Lola and Quinn!

"I can't believe that your back," said Quinn.

"Well, when I heard Michael and Logan talking to the other day, I realized that this is where I belong," said Zoey.

"You heard us," said Michael surprised.

"Yeah, you really need to learn to control that thing," said Zoey.

"So, you're back for good," asked Quinn?

"Yep, I don't think I'll ever leave again," said Zoey as she stared at Chase.

"That's good," said Lola.

That night while Chase and Zoey were out at the movies, Lola and Quinn were setting up a party for to welcome Zoey back with some help from Michael and Logan.

"So, Chase and Zoey were really in bed together," asked Lola?

"Yeah, their clothes were all over the floor," said Logan.

"So, they spent the afternoon..." asked Lola?

"I can't believe that Zoey would do that," said Quinn.

"Well, they did," said Logan.

After the movie was over Chase and Zoey made their way back to the lounge.

"Welcome Back Zoey," Yelled everyone, as confetti fell all over the place.

A/N: Well that's the end of this story, but there might be a squeal if the reviews are good enough, so please everyone review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
